The Elevator Goes Up
by Cora Pembroke
Summary: Where it leads is up to the ones inside it.PG13 for Hiei's very bad mouth.DONE FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own YYH. I do own a bag of Lays Chips and A waking ashland CD! Please **R&R**_

* * *

The Elevator Goes Up

"So how long has it been do you think?" "About an hour." Shizuru took a pull of her smoke and sighed. "Do you think they'll ever find us?" She asked the short fire demon in the corner next to her. "Who knows..." Hiei looked up the the single 1 by 2 foot airvent that Shizuru nor him could fit through at the top of the elevator. He could just open the top. But the girl could get hurt. He thought back an hour ago.

Hiei had arrived at Spirt World and Koenma said to take the elevator to the 27th floor to the training room for a mission breifing and transport to demon world. He sighed at the thought of the moment he got on the elevatar. A pale hand had grabbed the door and it was connected to a girl smoking. Shizuru looked at him,down at him actully since she was much taller then the small fire demon. "Hey Hiei." "Shizuru." He nodded at her and pressed the button to the 27th floor. "What are you doing here." "Botan wants to have a sleep over. Keiko is already here." she paused. "So is Yukina." She smiled and lite up another smoke. "And you?" "New mission." he stated and sat down in the corner. "God why the toddler didn't just open a portal into the training room I don't know." He said. "I was wondering where Kazuma was. He must already be here."Shizuru said mostly to herself. Hiei gave his trade mark "hn" and leaned looked at the smoke rings that flew into the air and out the air vent as they traveled. At floor 12 it stoped.

Hiei looked up and stood. "Um...I'm new with the elevators...should it do that?" "No." Shizuru said kicking the door. She looked at the air vent. "To small to climb through,even for you shorty." he glared at her. "So...we are stuck." "Stuck until the elevator starts to go up again."

An hour went by and Shizuru had gone through 3 canser sticks. Hiei watched her hug her self after her 3rd smoke was down to a butt and she put it out. She clasped her hands over her bare arms. A green fitted tee shirt that she wore wasn't good enough in the cold metal box. The flooresant light's buzzing was they only sound until Shizuru stated, "It's cold in here." Hiei looked at her. Black capri pants and a green tee shirt. Along with her black and white sneakers she looked as if she were dressed for a night of relaxing. Why was he looking at what she was wearing?Why the hell did her care! He burried the thoughts deep inside and threw things on top of the hole they where burried in. He looked at the light. "That buzzing is driving me mad." "Me too. But what can we do?" Shizuru said. Their talking seemed to cover the buzzing sound. "I guess if we ocuppy ourselves we won't hear that buzzing." Shizuru said. Problem was she didn't know what to talk to the fire demon about. She was the older sister of the guy that he **HATED**. She looked at him. "So..." Hiei looked at the tall girl next to him in the elevater. "Does the buzzing bother you that much?" "Not really." "Good." After that the talking stopped for about 20 seconds.

"It's so god damn cold in here. Doesn't Koenma know what heat is?" She asked out loud standing up. She was on the other side of the elevator now leaning against the wall. She had ran out of ciggerates and was staring to twitch a little. She bit the knuckle if her right index finger and tapped her foot. "Shizuru? Are you ok?" "No. I need a smoke." "Those things can't be good for you." "Your worse then Kazuma." "I take extreme offence to that comment." Shizuru chuckled. "Why do you hate him so much? Is it because you can't stand that he lacks common sence? Or is it.." she smirked and looked at him with half closed eyes. "Or is it that you can't stand to see little Yukina with him."

Hiei glared at her and stood up. "That's none of your concern." "Oh but it is,Hiei. Kazuma is my baby bro. I protect him and I need to know what reason justifys you to hate him so much." "Why do you protet him?" "The same reason you protect Yukina. Weather he has a 4.0 or is dumber then a garden weed...Family is Family no matter what."

-

-

Elasped Time in Elevator-One Hour 30 Min.

* * *

_A/N_

_Hope everyone enjoys this first chapter. I plan on having about 4 or 5 chapters total. PLEASE **R&R!**_


	2. Family is Family

A/N Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys liked it. I wanna say sorry if I spell things wrong. Sometimes my spell checker doesn't pick them up. It's rather annoying when it comes to school as well as fictions. Also wanna say sorry if my words and grammar seem a bit slangish and very bad. It's just how I am. I will try and get Christy(Kaygi) to read and edit my chapters for me so you can read them better. The chapters might seemed rushed a bit because I had intended on making this a one shot. But I have so many things to put in I wasn't sure so I'm going to make it chapter by chapter.

Hope you enjoy the rest! R&R! I love hearing what everyone thinks. Good or bad!

MWAH!blows kisses

--Jess--

I do not own YYH. I do own a pipe cleaner shaped like a heart that Heather gave me,and a direct TV box!

* * *

The Elevator Goes Up

Chapter Two

Family is Family

Hiei looked at the girl next to him. Family? Hn. He thought about it as he leaned against the cold metal wall.

The smell of smoke still clung to the musky air, even if Shizuru stopped smoking half an hour ago.

Small amounts of smoke danced around the box. It twirled playfully and innocent around Hiei's head lightly. It disappeared leaving him with a vision of Yukina dancing in the snow. He became suddenly interested with the ceiling, not wanting to show the small, almost invisible, smile that had attacked him face.

He wished to hid these feelings, hide them in a closet, bolt the door and let them fester in the back of his mind as a mental illness. No one should know he loved his sister. No one should know she is his sister.

"Hiei, you ok? You look constipated. Like your trying to hold something in. You gotta go or something?" Shizuru asked chuckling.

"No you idiot. I'm sick of that damn buzzing of that motherfucker of a light on the ceiling," Hiei said glaring at her. She laughed again.

"Well, what's on your mind? I can tell it's not the light. You have that...'I'm a bad ass with a fuzzy warm inside but no can know that' look," she said, crossing the small space and sat across from him pretzel style.

"It's none of your concern, stupid. I don't need to tell you." Hiei shot her an icy glare almost as cold as the room.

She scooted back a little but asked again, "What is it? If it's about my brother, I'd like you to say it." She glared at him colder then he did at her.

He despised the younger of the Kuwabara's. For a few reasons. It wasn't because he was a bad fighter, in truth, Hiei respected his honor codes and morals in a fight. It was the way he acted, like an idiot, and the way he flirted and confessed his love so openly to his Yukina-chan. His sister.

"I find him to be a gorilla sized bafoon who should keep his hands off of... people." He stopped him self from saying her name.

Shizuru sat against the wall next to him, hugging her legs to her chest and rubbing her hands on her arms.

"But he's family. You don't see how hard he tries. How hard it is for him to be what he is. He stays up countless nights studying and thinking of what equation goes here and there. He may be an idiot, but he's my baby bro. I love him more then you love Yukina. And I know...that is saying a lot." She said biting her knuckle again.

Hiei looked at her.

"I would like it if you didn't bring her up. It's not your concern if I...never mind. Just shut up. Your wasting body heat by talking." She looked at him satisfied. She had made her point and laid down on the floor, which was considerably MUCH colder then the walls.

"When you have someone who is so close to you, how are you able to keep them so far away?" Shizuru asked out of the blue after 5 minutes of silence and listening to the light buzz. "It's better to leave them in the dark and have them mourn over someone who they think is dead than to know one of there trusted friends is the one they are looking for? Is that it Hiei?" She asked sitting up and facing him.

"You wouldn't understand. You and your brother know each other. Yukina may know I'm a demon.." he sighed heavily and looked at Shizuru with a sad yet jealous look.

"You know what your brother does. His every move, what he likes and feels. I know nothing about that girl. I can't read her movements of gestures, I don't understand some of the things she says and does. I can't be her brother if I know nothing. I may have watched over her, but from afar. I don't have anything to share about me with her. I'm a fucked-up kid in a world of even more fucked-up people. Yukina is a sweet little angel." He stood up and walked over to the other side of the room. "She doesn't need me for a brother, let alone a trusted friend."

Shizuru felt bad for him and yet, something inside her was angered by his speech. He seemed as if..

"So, you're just going to give up on trying to be her friendly brother figure? That's how she looks at you, and the others. Even my brother. She doesn't know what love is. She says it's something that doesn't make sense in her world. She needs her brother. And you're just too proud of yourself to admit to her you are her brother and that you love her." She turned her back to him. It sickened her more and more as each word passed her lips. "You call my brother an idiot, but he can tell his sister he loves her."

-

Elapsed time-2 hours 45 Min.

-

The two sat in silence for a half hour. Hiei repeating Shizuru's words over in his head.

"My mother killed herself. I never knew her. I went there once. I saw the woman who threw me over the edge of the floating island. She told me to come back and kill her. But I had no need to anymore. Yukina was my goal. And when I found her, in the room where the Black Black Club was betting on Yusuke and your brother's win or lose, she looked at me. She asked me, 'Who are you?' Her eyes full of fear from all the fighting. I couldn't tell her then. I want to tell her. But I don't know how." He ended his speech and Shizuru looked at him.

"Our parents are never home."

* * *

OK! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kaygi edited for me. She rocks! Hiei seems a tiny bit OOC and I'm upset with myself because of it. But given the situation at hand and the fact that she loves her brother and he loves his sister it seemed right that he would open up to her a little bit. Or atleast that's what Kaygi and I thought. Hope everyone likes it. PLEASE R&R! 


	3. Human Telephone and Side Effects!

Wow..well I haven't updated in a while School and work have been getting me down lately. So...I'll update now.

well i dont own all this jazz and blah blah blah. This is the last chappie for now until i write the elevator goes up...part 2 of my 2 part thingermagigger!

IT's all in the BADONKADONK! and with that i leave you to enjoy this stories semi ending.

* * *

"never home?" 

Shizuru was still laying on the floor. She sighed. "Nope. Mom and dad work all the time. I never see them. Ever."

Hiei looked at this girl. a HUMAN. She had deep thoughts and problems that he didn't even realize a human was capable of having. Eyes clenched shut,lips tightly clamped together, she was different then alot of the human woman he had ever seen. Keiko was kind hearted and loving. And Botan,though not human, was still a woman and still confused the shit out of the fire demon.

He didn't know how to respond, nor did he want to. She was annoying him. She was to understanding. She understood things with in his mind that he thought he wouldn't ever let out.

She opened him up and he didn't like it.

"girl..I mean...Shizuru, " She looked up. "Nothing. Never mind."

She sat there puzzled. "God. It's so cold. I wonder if they will ever find us. Kazuma..."

She pulled out her cell phone. No bars. Damn.

"Mofo bitch. Damn you T-mobile and your damn roaming fees."

"Hate your cell much?"

"Just a bit."

It has been 6 hours.

"Shizuru..can I see your cell phone..."

She threw it to him and he stood up at the buttons of the elevator. The box underneath it contained a phone. A few hours ago Hiei noticed it and tried to get it to work but failed. So did Shizuru. He punched the phone box and ripped the phone and the metal blocking it off.

"AH! Are you nuts? remember! you break the elevator I die!"

"I won't let that happen."

"Hiei.."

He placed a wire from the behind were the phone had been and hooked it into the cell phone. "You have a sixth sense don't you?"

Shizuru walked up over to the vertically challenged demon. "Yeah,but what good will that do?"

"You can act as a phone."

"I'm worried! Shizuru should have been here! and Koenma says Hiei never showed up to there meeting!" Botan yelled from her room in between spoonfuls of ice cream.

"I'm sure they are both fine. I'm not sure were they are. But they are fine."

"The hell we are!"

The T.V. blinked on. Shizuru's face appeared slowly. Hiei was using is 3rd eye to transmit there image and using Shizuru's 6th sense as a speaker phone.

"We are in the elevator! for 6 and a half hours damn you! GET US OUT!"

After 20 seconds the 2 of them were out! Hiei in Koenma's office and Shizuru in Botan's room!

"Going home? WHY?"

"I'm tired as a mofo and I need rest."

Back in human world.

Her eyes glanced at the pictures on the mantel. Kazuma. You grew up so fast. Why do I sill baby you? I can't help you anymore.

Maybe some rest will clear my head. The thought repeated itself a few times and she finally agreed.

"Hiei if it breaks and you jump out I'll fall! I don't have the skills that you have!"

"I won't let anything happen to you!"

She sat up in bed and felt a cold breeze enter her room. "Odd dream.damn it's cold in here."

" sorry, your window was open. I thought I'd make sure you were OK."

"Hiei?"

After heavy conversations and a few smiles and some tea Hiei and Shizuru ended up on the couch next to each other very close might I add.

"So, your OK then? No side effects from turning into a human phone?"

"Nope. I have been thinking about you though. You are so quite and can't seem to be happy. And yet you protected me from nothing in the elevator. I felt...important."

"I'm glad. I'm glad you felt important. It's ..nice to know that eh..what I mean is..."

She silenced him by leaning on his shoulder lightly. He blushed but looked down and his lap and bared it. "I think there was a side effect Hiei. I think I like you."

"Yeah...you took the word right out of my mouth Shizuru."

* * *

The End... 

well for now anyway.

hope everyone liked it!


End file.
